


Take Me Home Tonight

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 7 Years, Alive Kuchel Ackerman, College Kid Levi, DILF Eren Yeager, Firefighter Eren, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Reverse Age Gap, Stripper Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), birthday fic, early, long ass one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Levi Ackerman has just moved out of his mother's apartment and is ready to be on his own. Having to supplement his lost babysitting income he takes to being a server at a local strip club. After a couple of months he takes to stripping and enjoys himself as he begins to gain more confidence in himself and shed his awkward skin on stage. Up there, well, he can be anyone he wants to be: someone suave, someone sexy, someone enticing and sultry. Off the stage, however, he's still a bit awkward and that only concretes itself when he catches the spellbinding turquoise eyes of his old neighbor sitting by the stage. Babysitting Eren Jaeger's, the sexy, DILF fireman next door's, daughter for almost 3 years made the realization awful. It was hard not to be attracted to the man but, now, seeing him stageside, has Levi's mind drudging up old feelings. Having fallen hard for the man, he knows he can't go out there....except for the fact that he has to. After one wrong misstep, Levi will wind up in close quarters once again with his mother's neighbor, his crush, and the one man who understands him better than anyone despite it all.





	1. Like A Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleabach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleabach/gifts).



> Whale, whale, whale, lookie what we have here. So, it was brought to my attention that I've never done this before. I know there should be more of a focus on Eren and his interactions with his daughter. I know, before you say that, and if I was making this a larger piece I might have. This is a simple birthday thing I did for someone, Gleabach, who has been with my works since I practically began. Thank you for always being there and commenting such lovely things. The conversations we've held through some comments have always been entertaining and enlightening. I love receiving your comments. They always brighten my day so, again, thank you, love. Had I given this piece more of a plot line instead of a wham bam, thank you ma'am job then I would have loved to show more of that. In this instance, it's a simple little one shot with the smutty purpose and nothing else aside from a laugh or two. I hope that everyone enjoys it anyhow at least a little bit. Gleabach, happy early birthday and I wish you more to come. Thank you for always being there.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

What kind of fucking joke was this?! Breath coming in quick bursts, Levi had to calm himself and pass on his time to someone else as he had to sit down. All it took was a glimpse of those turquoise eyes to turn him back into himself instead of the confident, sexy tease that he was on stage. Inside and off stage, Levi Ackerman was just as awkward as any other almost 19 year old college freshman. His cheeks heated and his porcelain skin quickly tinted crimson whenever presented with a situation that he couldn't handle outright. In times like that, he was lucky if his brain could function let alone his mouth move in any other way than awkward gaping not unlike a goldfish out of water. His awkward was shining through then and it wasn't something he could help because sitting out there by the stage, along the right side beneath the dim lighting, was a man he knew from his old apartment complex; a man whom enraptured every part of his soul.

It was around three years ago that he'd first laid eyes on that strong back and those biceps that would have no problem crushing a walnut. When he was a junior in high school a new tenant moved in across the hall from him and his mother. Fate had forced his cat Binx to dart between his feet and into the new neighbors room. As he moved to chase down his cat he ran face first into the man's broad chest. He remembered being shocked as he looked up to see a charming smiled and bright turquoise eyes. The man had such charisma he was just magnetic and that personality had brought him into Harbor Eren more so than the looks. The man had made sure he was alright then crouched to beckon his finicky black feline towards him with a gentle coo and rub of his fingers. Levi was in awe as his normally unsocial partner darted right up to him with a sharp little trill. He'd taken his cat back then and he was introduced to Eren Jaeger.

Compared to the awkward teen the firefighter was the pure picture of everything society said was attractive. Eren's tanned skin, silky, shoulder length cinnamon hair, fit and toned body, tall stature, and even a loving nature combined to make a man that Levi spent years drooling over and working for. In the next moment Levi had his very foundation rocked to the core. A young girl with the same bright eyes and vivacious smile came into the room. Her dress was on backwards and her ball cap was too which only served to make Levi smile as he watched her totter up to Eren. His smile seemed more radiant than the sun in that moment as he took off took off he young girl's hat and used a hair tie around his wrist to tie up the girl's dark auburn hair. In the next moment her eyes rounded and she was asking Levi if she could pet the kitty. At first he was nervous, Binx wasn't normally that friendly, but Binx was purring and relaxed so he carefully bent and nodded.

"Rowena," Eren had said "this is our new neighbor and his cat. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Levi Ackerman," he'd answered shakily as he looked up from his crouched position. "I live just across from you in 624E." 

"Eren Jaeger," he offered "and this is my daughter, Rowena Jaeger." In the moment afterwards the little girl looked up to him and gave him a cheeky smile, not unlike her father's, and held out her hand. Levi had gotten such a laugh as he reached out to shake her dainty little hand adorned with mix-matched fingernail varnish. She was such an adorable little girl and her father was gorgeous. He hadn't known then about the situation that rendered Eren a single father but he offered to help them move in after putting Binx back inside the apartment. His mother was at work, as always, and so he had a good bit of time to kill. Helping them out didn't seem to be a bad idea and it hadn't been. The more of Eren he saw the more their relationship became friendly and neighborly.

After a few months Levi was asked to babysit Rowena as Eren's babysitter had failed last minute and he had to be at the firehouse for his shift. Of course Levi was going to say yes. He loved that adorable little girl who kept him on his toes. He'd agreed and from then on it had become a permanent thing. As school started and Rowena was in Pre-K he would pick her up on his way from school and walk home with her. Most of his days were spent in Eren's apartment taking care of Rowena and doing his homework. With his mother working over several nights at the diner he wasn't a stranger to Eren's late nights. When he got home, Levi would welcome him in and sometimes, if Eren was lucky, then Levi would cook before he left. There were even times that Levi had managed to fall asleep when Eren was forced to say over much longer and Eren would wind up taking them both to school come the next morning.

Somehow he'd managed to do that until he had to go to college a mere six months ago. Eren and he had maintained a pretty close friendship over the years and his crush on him had only deepened as time passed them by. He got to see the fun sides of Eren as they both played with Rowena in the pool, when they played video games at night together, or even when Eren helped him with his homework. He'd seen the side of Eren with stressed out anger, the side of him when he was sick and utterly pathetic, the side of him that was caring and sweet.....if there was a side of Eren he'd probably seen it. Eren was smart, handsome, and had a heart of gold. Anyone could fall for him and practically living with him for two and a half years ensured it. Unfortunately, Levi happened to be that one and knew there was nothing he could ever do about it. Eren was almost 8 years older than him and maybe for some that wasn't much of a gap but he was only a 17 year old kid, at the start of things, who knew nothing of romance and the things that came with it. Hell, he couldn't even stutter out a compliment to people then and now it was only a little different.

Eren had been the one to teach him a couple things about having a little more confidence to the point where over the years he began to take care of himself, work out, have a little more confidence, and eventually begin dating. Yeah, it didn't make him completely devoid of all his awkward tendencies but it eliminated a couple of them. Even during his dating and his social blossoming he never lost that attraction to Eren. Eren was still a completely unattainable fantasy he'd locked away in his head but now there was something gnawing at him so voraciously he couldn't help but begin to feel nauseous. Six months into his move out of the apartment with his mom and into his dorm, Levi had taken a job as a server at a strip club. Four months after that he'd decided to hand at being on stage. The money was good, it supplemented for his lost income from Eren, it was building his confidence, and he was learning to have fun getting to be someone else.

Out on that stage, however, meant all eyes were on him and was he truly ready to have Eren's on him? No. Since he'd run off and passed his set onto someone else he was met with a familiar smile, mischievous doe eyes, and wide band of freckles. The man placed his hands on his hips and looked down to the young man dressed in a scant cop uniform. The captain's hat was low on his head as strands of glossy, raven hair peeked out from below it concealing the steely, hazy blue eyes and sharp masculine features. Levi had since matured a little more though his height of barely breaching 5'2 hadn't. His features were beautifully contrasted by his high undercut and the angular cut of his hair that fell to the slope of his defined jawline. The single opal dot resting in the divot of his cupid's bow drew just as much attention as his striking features had as well. Levi was beautiful but he simply didn't see it until he was on stage and people looked at him with a carnal urge in their eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong, Levi?" Came the concerned voice from above him.

Levi pushed up the brim of his hat to see his boss staring at him "I need a drink."

With a sigh, the man handed Levi his own drink "Be careful, it's strong, and don't tell anyone I gave you liquor." Not one for heeding the advice, Levi turned up the glass and felt the burn of the amber liquid rush down his esophagus. 

Coughing a bit, Levi pushed the glass back into his boss' hands "Ugh, erm, sorry, Marco. I just can't go out there right now."

Sitting down with pursed lips, Marco shook his head "Why not? It's been a couple months. Having second thoughts about being on stage?"

"No," Levi clarified "it's not that. Marco, there's someone out there I  **can't** let see me."

"I thought you told most the people close to you?" Marco asked with a slight inflection.

Levi nodded "I did....well, those around here and by that I mean my couple friends from campus. I didn't get it back to anyone aside from my mom back home. You know I'm from the next county over so I'm not very far from home but I didn't think my old employer would be out there stage right. He's not just anyone, either, Marco."

Lips curling into a smile, Marco patted his knee "C'mon, then, spill it."

By the time he opened his mouth there were couple of his coworkers grinning and waiting "Well, he's a neighbor. He still lives across from my mom. I used to babysit his daughter and he's probably the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life. He's about your age Marco, meaning I'm still just a kid to him, but I still can't help but fall all over myself around him."

Marco frowned "I never told you how old I am. Do I  _ look  _ old enough to have a kid?"

"He had Rowena at almost 20," Levi answered "but he's about 8 years older than me I think."

"Well, not too far off. I'm almost 30 kiddo but don't tell anyone that I'm getting old," he grinned before he gave a little wink then patted him on the back. "You know, though, Levi.....if you really want to get over those little awkward moments off stage then you need to confront some on stage. This is just something that's gonna happen again. We're at a gay strip club which is the only one for 3 counties so if he's gay then he probably likes to see guys on a pole. If he comes back are you just gonna hide from him forever?"

Cringing at the thought but knowing better, Levi shook his head "Guess not." 

Smiling, Marco gave a nod "That's my boy. Now, you think he's sexy right? So, you're almost 19. How about you show him just how sexy you've gotten? Show him you're an adult and see what happens. Tempt him. Tease him. So, we'll change up your routine a little. Just have fun a little and take this."

Fishing through the clear jar on the vanity behind him, Marco handed him a sucker which Levi took with a confused expression "Uh, a lollipop?"

"You'll be dancing to the rock version of Lollipop so make good use of your prop. Tempt. Tease.  _ Seduce. _ You've got this, kiddo," Marco prodded as he sent him along the way to the stage. Did he really? He didn't honestly know. Yeah, what Marco said made sense and maybe he could show Eren just how much he'd grown up in his absence but trying to be sexy when he knew Eren was staring at him? That was the hard part. Maybe if he immersed himself into the act he could do it. Unwrapping the candy, he popped it into his mouth, and then he prepared to step out onto the stage. He lowered his hat over his face, adjusted his tie, tied the shorts on his hips beneath his pants, and made sure his boots could be kicked off easily. As the music began to play he stepped onto the stage and kept his gaze forward from beneath the brim of his hat.

The music began slow as he mouthed the introductory words and then made a show of licking up the candy at the top of the stick in his fingertips. Rocking his body to the heavy beat as the tempo increased was easy and soon enough he began to get lost in the music and his dance. He wasn't asking himself anything about why maybe Eren was leaving his daughter at home, alone, at 6 years old. He wasn't wondering if Eren really was gay. He wasn't thinking anything aside from the fact his upper body strength was getting better as he pulled himself up on the pole. Kicking off his shoes, pulling the tear away uniform pants off, making a show of baring his chest: it was all easy. Everything came second nature to him in the moment and nothing could stop him from performing.

Miniscule, metallic cobalt shorts that cut right at the inner thigh and rode low on his hips had everyone staring. Maybe the navel piercing caught a little attention too. Levi knew that his body had definitely toned up since he began a specific regimen that Marco gave to all his dancers. He still had to take it easy on some of the aerial work until he could support his weight longer but it didn't seem to bother any of the spectators below him. As the cash flooded in he was more than willing to continue the show and make a good tease out of licking that candy. Moving to the edge of the stage to collect his tips a little more and run some hands along his sweat beaded body, Levi easily sauntered saucily down to the edge. Some people had gotten their lucky touch but it all came to an end rather abruptly.

Quickly, Levi jerked his head around when some idiot ran their hand up the back of his calf to get his attention. Swivelling around to meet the person, Levi's ankle rolled beneath him and he took quite a tumble off the side of the stage. Everyone's eyes went to the falling dancer and the DJ stopped the music track with a loud scratch. When Levi landed in someone's lap he had to thank him but the pain throbbing in his ankle wasn't making it easy. The moment he noticed all eyes on him, he grinned, gave a little wave that he was okay, and then, for the sake of his show and pride, turned to the person whose lap he occupied. Lifting his hat from his head he moved to place it atop their head only to continue to do so but gulp harder than he should have when he saw the smirk playing across their lips. He turned quickly back to the audience and smiled as he was then lifted into the air

Everyone cheered and jaunted as the DJ professed he was being taken care of by his knight in hunter green armor. Levi closed his eyes and wished it wasn't happening as he pointed to the back of the stage. Those turquoise eyes and that long, cinnamon hair were too familiar to mistake and then there was his smell. For as long as he'd known Eren he'd come to love that smell. A bit of spice and sandalwood mixed to give him just an intense scent but his nose was then clouded with it and the more it clung to his nostrils the more he hated having to be princess carried to the dressing area behind the stage. When he was finally placed down into the chaise lounge in the corner of the room, Levi looked up to see Eren shaking his head and running his hands over his face.

"Let me see your ankle," he sighed as he crouched to the ground. Levi offered out his right foot and had to endure as he silently prodded at the already bruising area.

**"GODDAMMIT, EREN!"** Levi shouted as Eren pushed a spot.

Eren sighed and moved it only to receive the same response "Well, it's a sprain and it looks like a damn good one. You'll be okay if you stay off it for a bit. RICE will be important for it so take care to do it. Wrapping it would help stabilize it and I don't advise you dance on it."

"Thanks, Eren," Levi answered quickly "but I think I got it. Dancing with a limp wouldn't exactly be easy or sexy."

Hearing the scream had brought Marco from behind the bar and immediately over to his side "Jesus Christ, kid! I  _ knew  _ you shouldn't have stolen my drink. One drink and you lose your fucking mind.......you're okay though, right?"

As his expression softened, Levi nodded "Yeah, Marco, I'm okay. I wasn't drunk either. I just twisted too sharp when someone ran their hand up the back of my leg. I wound up slipping off the stage and apparently spraining my ankle. It was just a little tumble is all."

Marco placed his hands to Levi's cheeks "As long as you're okay. Maybe you'll heal up in the time of your winter break. I know it was supposed to start along with your break from here but just take the rest off and come back to me when you can be on your feet. I'll make you serve until you're cleared to dance again. Go to a doctor so I can have a note and get you off work with pay. I still expect you to keep up with your work out."

"Yes,  _ mom,"  _ Levi grinned teasingly as Marco released him.

"Just looking out for you," Marco chuckled softly before arching a brow and turning to Eren. There was a glimmer of recognition in his eyes as he asked "Who's your friend?"

"Marco Bodt, this is Eren Jaeger. Eren is someone I used to work for. He caught me. Eren, Marco is my boss but he also works beh---"

Eren nodded "I know, Levi, I've been here before. Several times."

"Obviously not in the last four months or else you wouldn't have looked so  _ disgusted  _ to see me on stage," Levi scoffed. He knew he saw that look on his face as he carried him back but he also knew that unless he used anger to project that he'd completely break down. Forcing this conversation with a bit of hostility would hopefully prevent him from slipping into his awkward tendencies. The last thing he needed was to shut down completely and not be able to do a single thing. A panic attack wasn't too far off if that happened either so this was the best he could manage.

Awkwardly excusing himself, Marco slipped off "Well, go home, Levi. I'm gonna get back to work and find a replacement for your sets."

Levi payed him almost no heed as Eren sat down and began slowly "I wasn't....Levi, it's just a shock is all. Do I need to ask if your mom---"

Indignance rising at the tone Eren began to acquire, Levi sneered "Who exactly do you think you are, Eren, huh? I don't live with my mom, I'm not your kid, and it shouldn't matter what my job is to anyone but me. I'm not doing anything illegal either. What I do is of no concern of my mother as long as I'm happy and safe meaning it's damn sure  **no** concern of yours."

Recoiling at his sharp words, Eren scoffed "Well, you already failed at one point of that. What about the other? Are you happy?"

"Does it really matter to you?" Levi asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Of course it does," Eren replied "and I don't think you're too happy or you wouldn't be snapping at me like this."

_ "Snapping _ at you?" Levi seethed as he sat up a bit straighter. "Eren, you're overstepping your bounds. You were my neighbor, my employer, and I was just the little kid from across the hall to you.....except that I'm **not** anymore. I'm not a little kid, Eren, and I don't you need to treat me like one by way of asking if my mother knows what I'm doing."

Eren sighed lowly "That's  _ painfully _ obvious, Levi. Look, I wasn't trying to say that you shouldn't be stripping. I was just wondering if I'd have to lie to your mom about how you got that. If she knew I could be honest with her."

"Really?" Levi began with a bit of amusement. "You're gonna explain to my mother that you left Rowena at home alone because you went to a gay strip club the next county over?"

Anger creasing his features, Eren's eyes narrowed before he leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose "Rowena is at a friend's house tonight, Levi. She made a new friend in class and wanted to sleep over. I didn't just leave my daughter alone to fix my hankering to unwind. You should know me better than that. You should know I'm not that kind of man." 

"I don't know what kind of man you are anymore, Eren," Levi answered in a whisper as he got shakily to his left foot. Using the wall he made his way around to his part of the room and noticed Marco had put his clothes down on his seat. It took him a minute, as Eren watched from the seat a few feet away, to get dressed in the sweat pants he had left. He knew that he couldn't take off all his clothes on one foot right then so he made the best of it and just tugged on the loosest fitting clothes he had kept at the club. As he hobbled back over to the chaise to put on his shoes and steal back his hat, he jokingly offered out the sucker still in his mouth "Why don't you finish this while I get ready to leave? You remember, I'm not one for sweets."

While he tried to get his clothes together and put on his shoes Eren took the lollipop and placed it into his mouth before crunching it "Hmm, yeah, that's pretty sweet. No wonder you didn't play with it more." Attempting to not flounder at the sight and choke on his own spit, Levi turned his head away after jerking away the hat precariously perched atop Eren's head. Hiding his flushed cheeks was a must as well. He thought he could use anger to worm his way out of the awkward situation but Eren was just making it worse! His bag was stashed beneath his vanity so he carefully hobbled back over to place his hat inside and find his keys. Only when Levi moved to grab his keys from the bag, Eren's hand moved over his "Don't think so, Squirt. I'll drive."

Rolling his eyes, Levi huffed "I can drive, Eren."

"You can't even put pressure on that foot," Eren pointed out before also recalling Marco's words "and Marco wants a doctor's note from you. I'll take you to the hospital and back to your dorm."

"I can handle myself," Levi replied adamantly. "If I can't tough it out....well, I'll just find a way to manage."

"Think again," Eren scoffed with a smile. Levi knew that smile, it was one impish indication something was about to happen, so he narrowed his eyes but had no reaction fast enough to keep Eren from scooping him off his feet once again. Princess style, carrying Levi horizontally in his arms, Eren began to carry him out of the club. Thankfully he'd picked up his bag as well on the way out and no amount of Levi's flailing or him voicing his dissenting opinion would get Eren to put him down. Walking out the backdoor, Eren carefully dropped Levi at the passenger side of his pickup truck when they reached it in the parking lot. After opening the door, Eren lifted him again and placed him gently in the passenger seat. Once in the truck, Eren placed Levi's bag behind them and looked over as he turned over the engine  "Please don't fight me on this. You need to be taken care of."

As Eren reached out for his cheek, Levi jerked away and stared out the window "Not by you......least of all by you."

Curious, and a bit hurt by the reaction, Eren asked "Why do you say that, Levi?"

"Because, Eren! I--I.... _ You _ \--- Ugh, nevermind......just forget it. It's nothing," he stammered after flailing at the initial question. His gaze quickly turned from Eren back to the window and he couldn't believe he'd begun to let it slip. He was hoping that Eren wouldn't push it but he stopped the car on the side of the road and put the keys in his lap. Levi looked wide eyed at him waiting for his response and explanation. 

"Goddammit, Levi, what is wrong with you?" Eren asked with exasperation. "You've never acted like this in the couple years that I've known you so something has to be going on."

Levi sighed "People change."

Eren shook his head "They also act and I know better than to think this sharpness is stemming from you changing into someone bitter and hateful. I'm not driving this truck another fucking inch until you tell me what's wrong---"

**"YOU!"** Levi shouted as he laid his head back to the seat in a fluster. "You are what's wrong! My god!"


	2. Whet My Appetite

"Me?" Eren questioned with wide, languid blinking eyes. "What'd I do? I apologize for my---"

"Before today," Levi said as he closed his eyes, his voice trembling as he continued "Eren, I'm well aware of what you think of me." When he opened his eyes he forced a lamenting smile as he met Eren's gaze "I know I'm just a kid to you but I never just saw you as Rowena's dad or my neigh---"

Interrupting, Eren's lips curled upwards at the corners "You've got a crush on me. Is that where this is going?"

Levi's eyes rounded in surprise as his cheeks began to tint dark merlot "Uhh......" Before anything coherent could jump out of his mouth Eren began to howl with laughter. While Levi loved hearing Eren laugh that jovial tone he did not need it at that particular moment. Levi screeched "Why are you laughing?!"

"Haha! Because I've  _ known  _ that," Eren replied through his fit of laughter.

Glancing down, Levi shrugged "Sorry." It felt nice that it was out there but now there was a knot in his stomach. He could never seen Eren again after this. It would be strange and the air between them would turn stagnant and stale. Things would change and there would be no going back to how things were before. How could they both just act like it had never happened when Levi would still be on eggshells around him? It was certainly going to cause a shift in the friendly neighbor relationship paradigm. 

Eren's words surprised him as he responded softly "Why are you sorry?" In the next instant he was grinning nearly molar to molar "All this means is I'm still fine. Maybe I'm hotter than the fires I put out. You think so?"

Immediately Levi's chest constricted as he narrowed his eyes "Conceited much?"

"Nope," Eren answered "just confident. There's nothing be ashamed of, Levi. Liking older men is not a crime. I, however, should be the ashamed one here. I saw you on that stage and I liked it at first." The words stung as they sounded in the cab of the truck. At first? He'd only liked what he saw when he hadn't seen Levi's face on the body? A dull echo of his heartbeat sounded in his ears and the knot in his stomach tightened savagely. He should have known better but he did know that he had to ask to be sure. 

Fighting the acidic tinge of the words, Levi asked "At first.....you mean when you  _ didn't  _ know who I was?"

"Yeah," Eren admitted before giving more than Levi expected "but I loved it when I recognized you. Now I'm just a filthy old man who enjoyed ogling his babysitter."

There was no hiding the elation on his face as Levi responded "Lots of people like strippers........ and their babysitters."

Eren glossed over the sentence and began to start the truck "I need to get you to the hospital."

Reaching out for the keys, Levi shook his head "No."

"Why not? I think you tore something when you fell. I heard something pop and it would explain why you're already bruising and can't put pressure on it," Eren stated as he eyed Levi suspiciously. 

"Can't get much worse, then, now can it?" Levi chuckled before his tone flattened. "You don't just get to gloss over this conversation. So, you liked me stripping? That's not a bad thing. I do my job well."

Unable to resist, Eren looked over with a smirk "Until you fell off the stage there,  _ officer." _

Levi's brows knit in annoyance "That wasn't on account of my performance. How long have you known?"

"About seven months or so," Eren admitted as he watched horror cross Levi's features.

"So about two months before I left for college," Levi reasoned. "You weren't gonna say anything?"

Eren gave a soft chortle at Levi's questioning "Hah, and what would I have said? You'd have gotten upset, stormed out, and made things beyond the realm of awkward."

Knowing it to be true, Levi nodded "Yeah.....that's probably true. How'd you find out or was I just really obvious?"

"You pocket dialed me one night. I guess you were at a party with some friends. Your words were slurring so I was immediately concerned about you driving home but what I heard next sent me on my ass. You were playing some kinda party game and you said something along the lines of "My neighbor is a total DILF. I would beg him to bend m---"

**"WHOA!"** Levi shouted. "Enough. I remember. Of all ways for you to find out.......ugh."

Laughing, Eren shrugged "I had to google that acronym and I got a good laugh out of it after I let it sink in."

"Oh, I bet you did," he scowled. "It was a very drunk truth."

"I know that but what you don't know is that I'm so oblivious it hurts. I can't pick up when someone is flirting with me or is showing signs they're into me. I would have gone forever without knowing you had a little crush on me without that message. Rowena's mother had to kiss me before I knew she found me the least bit attractive," Eren admitted with an awkward laugh.

Feeling a bit brave about the fact Eren couldn't react in the small space, Levi slipped a hand over Eren's thigh and inched close enough to whisper "I'll do one better than that."

Jumping at the sudden touch, Eren reached over and placed his forearm over Levi's chest to effectively push him back to the seat "Damn, you are not one to mess around, huh?"

"Actually," Levi purred "that's  _ exactly  _ what I'm trying to do." 

Coughing, Eren shook his head and looked over "Fucking hell, Levi.....Would you just let me get you to the damn hospital?"

"If it'll make you feel better, sure, go ahead," Levi snickered before tacking on "you can drive but I hope you can multitask." Eren rolled his eyes at the comment and started the truck, anxious to get Levi to the hospital. Levi's mind was running. Eren had said he loved it and had practically stared at him all the time he could since then. That meant he didn't see Levi as a little kid anymore. Maybe Marco was right about it in the end so he wanted to further than and make sure that Eren couldn't see him as the little piece of jailbait he was at 17. Leaning over, Levi returned his hand to Eren's thigh and leaned over to press a testing kiss to his throat. Almost immediately he felt Eren tense. His posture went rigid and he could hear the squeak of the leather on the steering wheel as Eren tightened his grip.

While Eren was busy trying to keep his composure Levi was hell bent on making sure that he broke it. Making teasing little patterns on his jeans, Levi kept sliding his hand closer to Eren's inseam. He pressed another kiss to his throat, breathing out against his ear, and then made sure his hand was at Eren's groin in the next second. Eren cleared his throat but made no move to stop him or chastise him for his actions so of course he continued to rile him up. 

Nibbling at the lobe of his ear, Levi whispered "So, did you know my hips are double jointed?" He chuckled softly after that delivered factoid as he felt Eren tense once again. Levi was having so much fun with it that he leaned back to purr "If you liked watching me strip off my clothes and shake my ass, what would you think if I offered to give you a  _ private  _ show, huh? I promise club rules won't apply. Touch me,  _ anywhere _ , all you want." For a split second Eren jerked his gaze from the road to meet Levi's. In just that momentary connection something made Levi shrink. There was something he was unfamiliar with streaking it's way through Eren's eyes in that moment but he knew was something primal. Whatever it was he knew that he wanted to push it.

"I think," he replied as he looked back to the road "that I need to really get you to the hospital before I need it more than you do."

"Oh?" Levi grinned as he twirled a strand of Eren's silky hair around his finger. As he kneaded the fingers of his hand at Eren's groin he continued "Why's that, Eren? Got your blood running  _ south _ too fast?" Just as Levi was about to make another move Eren slapped his hand away. They'd just pulled into the emergency room parking lot and he was going to have to require Eren's help to just make it outside the truck let alone make any movement anywhere else. He huffed and sat back against the seat as Eren parked and got out of the truck ready to help him hobble into the hospital. Luckily, Eren's arm around his hips meant that he got to put his arm around Eren too so that he could stabilize himself.

Unfortunately he was then put in a wheelchair. He was banded and then made to wait in the ER with his tie still around his neck and the closed uniform top. It was the middle of December and it was cold but especially in the hospital. Frigid didn't even begin to cover it. A polar bear would have demanded more fur at that point and it seemed like Eren noticed it. Eren shook his head and pulled off the cotton jacket he was wearing before handing it to Levi. Levi had to fight his smile but he willingly accepted the jacket and slid it on while reveling in the fact it smelt like him and his residual warmth was still trapped in the fabric. In the next few minutes he was called back to the triage station where they got all his vitals and documented his account of what was going on. 

Within an hour he was being put in a thin brace and sent back out with a couple pills.It was still a sprain but he had almost pulled a ligament which meant a brace until it was fixed. He'd be forced to go to therapy after a couple of weeks but ultimately it was a six week sentence in hell. He was not happy and Eren didn't too thrilled at the prospect either. Once back in the car things had taken a drastic turn. Both of them were silently fuming at something. Eren seemed more lost in contemplation and Levi was upset that he wouldn't be able to work for six weeks which meant another type of paperwork to fill out. The air around them was beginning to hang heavily with a tension that neither was caring about. There was too much to think about and so Levi leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. He'd had classes before work and it was already 4am so he allowed himself a moment to rest. 

Opening his eyes a few minutes later he began to notice that he was not heading towards the university. Instead, they were on the interstate presumably heading back to the apartment complex. He supposed it was a good idea to be dropped off with his mom since they would not only have to go back to get his car but he also needed help moving out early now that he could come home a week early. He wondered why Eren wasn't saying anything then. Had he pushed him too far or too much? Whatever happened he knew that it was still just best to keep quiet so he toyed with the keys in pocket until they rolled into the apartment parking lot a half hour later. As they parked he had to admit he kinda missed being home again. It'd be fun to surprise his mom.

Eren grabbed his beg from the truck and made sure he took it easy as they walked into the apartment. Luckily the early morning air couldn't slice through them too long as they parked relatively close to the front door. Taking the elevator up to their floor wasn't too awkward but Levi did stand within enough to room to get from the center to the door. He was the first one out and began to grab his keys as he stopped as his mother's door. What took him by surprise was the fact Eren didn't drop his bag at the door before going to his own. Instead, Eren placed a hand on his hip and nodded his head towards his apartment instead. Levi walked over with him, thankful for the fact the swelling going down and the pain relievers were helping him put a little more weight on his ankle.

When Eren opened the door and walked in ahead of him all Levi could see were his memories flooding back to him. He remembered sitting on the sectional with his head tucked into Eren's shoulder as he sobbed. Binx hadn't survived Levi's senior year and he couldn't help but to mourn the loss of his friend from birth. Making it so long was a sign of a well loved feline but Eren had just let him cry it out that night. Strong arms around him patting his back and soothing voice telling him it was alright to cry. Afterwards they gamed to try to not make it quite as emotional but he'd never forget that moment. He'd never forget the first time he stepped into the kitchen and ran right into a wet Eren fresh from the shower. White towel around tanned hips and toned body bared to the world, Eren had given Levi his first look at his incredible physique.

Levi had been so awkward when he ran into Eren.....which wound up being a lot. The other thing he'd never forget was Eren teaching him to be comfortable in his own skin. He supposed he had a lot to thank Eren for when it came to that. Rowena even reminded him at times that he was more than what he could offer someone. It was being in that apartment that had shaped him so much in the last couple years. If felt a part of him had a place there as well as it in his mother's place and in his dorm room. So many emotions, so many silly board games, so many princess tea parties, so many ninja battles, and whatever else Rowena was into that month had given him some of the best memories of his life. The apartment held a good chunk of his life that he loved. Every second spent past the threshold of 626E was one he never wanted to forget.

He hadn't been paying attention to Eren placing down his things; he was too busy daydreaming. The moment he saw Eren walking over to him he expected him to say something but he didn't. In the blink of an eye Eren grinned the grin that Levi did not like before he found his breath leaving his lungs. Being slammed back to the wall had surprised him but Eren looming over him was something else. Reaching down, Eren tilted Levi's chin up as his forearm braced against the wall. Their bodies were inches from one another and as Levi looked up, to the almost 8" gap in their heights, he sucked in a breath.

"What's wrong, Levi? You look _ nervous,"  _ Eren teased while that streak of jade in his eyes vanished as his pupils dilated.

Not exactly knowing how to react at being stared down, Levi stammered "Uh....I, uh...."

"Aww," Eren cooed "you're so _ cute _ when you're embarrassed. I like you blushing, it suits you, but why are you nervous? Is it because you can only talk so much shit when you know someone can't respond to it?"

Called out for his previous actions, Levi's eyes widened knowing he'd been caught "Eren....."

Tilting his head, Eren hummed "Hmm? Change your mind so soon, Levi?"

"No," Levi managed at he was forced to continue holding Eren's intense gaze "......I just, uh, I need to know you aren't s-screwing with me." Laughing, Eren leaned down and slid his hand to Levi's jaw. He searched Levi's gaze for a slight moment before dipping to place his lips on Levi's. Unsure if he'd hit his head when he fell, Levi didn't know how to respond to the kiss. Once he realized that he had to do something, Levi reached for Eren and grabbed his shirt. Balling the material in his hands, Levi's hands clenched tightly as he pulled him closer and returned the kiss. Eren moved for another kiss and of course he allowed it but the second Eren asked to deepen it when the opportunity arose he found himself lost. The heat in the kiss had already begun to stir throughout his body, spreading into his extremities, and swirling in his gut. As Eren pulled back from the kiss, a whine left Levi's lips that he instantly regretted once he saw Eren's half smirk.

The pad of Eren's thumb brushed over Levi's cheek "Was a little kiss all it took to get you hot under the collar, Levi? That's cute." Eren lowered his hand to Levi's hip "Let's see what you've got Tiny Dancer." Levi didn't have time to scowl at him for the jab at the nickname he'd given him. Eren was kissing him slowly, deliberately, and this time he'd gotten the deep kiss he'd asked for. Unfortunately, Levi was too shocked to do much in the moment aside from drop his hands. It was still clicking in his head that Eren was kissing him, teasing him, and kind of being an ass. He'd never seen Eren act like that before. Of course he knew the man could be playful and sarcastic but this was a little different than that. The tone in his voice told him something lurked dangerous beneath his sweet exterior that he had awoken.

He knew that he should have pushed back instead of remained content to just kiss him but he couldn't find the strength in himself. Eren was too good at this. He was too much in the moment as Levi's mind hadn't truly settled on what was happening. As he thought that, Eren broke the kiss and nipped sharply at his throat. Surprised, a little yelp let loose from Levi's mouth which only seemed to spur Eren on.

Whispering seductively below his ear, Eren clicked his teeth "Tsk, I'm disappointed, Levi. Didn't I teach you to be confident? Why aren't you stepping up a little, taking what you want then, huh?"

"Yeah, but it's you!" He squeaked.

Quirking a brow, Eren moved back and snickered "How sweet....performance anxiety....or is it that you can tease just not  _ please?" _

Awkwardness rising by the second, Levi pouted "Wha--- Eren, please don't---"

"Don't what?" He inquired with that smug grin. Unable to handle what Eren was doing to him he just stared and waited for Eren to say something else. He had no idea how to respond. Just being in the situation was frying his brain as it was. Being teased had everything else fizzling. "Sorry, but this isn't going to be easy for you, Levi." He warned temptingly before continuing. "You're still that awkward kid inside, aren't you?"

Levi nodded "A little. I started working in the club as a server but dancing.....it seemed empowering. It _ is _ actually. I get to be someone else up there. I'm not me when I'm up there; I'm someone seductive and sexy and confident."

Eren ran his fingers through Levi's hair "That stage doesn't make you sexy. You already  _ are _ . It's an enhancer to your natural attraction, Levi. It can only magnify what's already here. Be confident." The next moment his voice flattened as he held his gaze intently "I _ want  _ you, Levi, and if that's not enough, even in the slightest, to make you feel confident in yourself, in your actions, then you need to turn around, walk out that door behind you, and come back to me when you're ready." Levi swallowed hard but understood what he was saying. It was empowering to hear those words from Eren. He wondered when he even looked like someone of a sexual interest to Eren but they were both adults. Levi was forced to mature at a younger age through the hardships of his youth so it was no wonder he got along with people older than him and was attracted to people older than him. Here was a man he knew, he fawned over, he wanted, who wanted him and wanted him to be comfortable and confident with that information. It was hard. He had to fight the urge to say the first thing on his mind because he wanted this and knew he'd say something ridiculous if he didn't take a moment to actually think on it.

When he found the words, Levi gave him a smile as he reached up to place a hand on his jaw "Eren......it's  _ you.  _ Can't you understand why I'm like this? You know me probably better than most. I strip to gain confidence, and it's helping, but staring you down......it's hard."

"I can and do understand," Eren smiled in returned "but you need to realize that it's okay to be nervous because it's me but you also need to show me that you want this. I'm only in this if  _ you _ are. I will not be the one doing it all, either."

Gulping, Levi gave him a curt nod "Okay. Please don't tease me too much."

"No promises," he whispered roguishly before he stole Levi's lips. Knowing then that he was committed to the idea of sleeping with Eren, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and pulled himself closer as he deepened the kiss. It was then he return the kiss with own fervor and hunger. He'd waited for so long to have Eren and now he got him. He'd be damned it he wasn't going to enjoy every second. Eren's shoulder length hair was normally tied back but he loved it when it wasn't and now he finally got to twist and weave his fingers through it as Eren's tongue chased his through their kiss. With every passing second he felt the fires of desire fanning in him. Eren only added fuel to the fire as he pulled away from the kiss to tug Levi's lip in his teeth leaving him more than a hint breathless. Reaching for his chest, Eren languidly pulled down the zipper of his jacket.

Levi panted "Want it back?"

"Want it off," Eren responded as he did just as he wanted. Pushing back from his shoulders it fluttered uselessly to the floor, pooling at Levi's feet. A fingertip ran down Levi's chest "You know that fireman and policemen often have rivalries. Some of us just plain don't like each other and sometimes it's more friendly. Either way, Levi, I can't stand seeing a police officer's uniform on your skin under my roof. This uniform has got to go. Why don't you take it off for me? _Slowly."_ Levi knew this would happen the second he'd offered but it wasn't like he minded. Now his limp wasn't as noticeable and he could manage without too much help so Eren just led him cautiously back to the room at the end of the hallway. As soon as he opened the door to his bedroom, Eren flipped on a lamplight and the beckoned Levi over as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Taking that as his instruction, Levi stepped up to Eren and faced him for a moment. Running his hand through Eren's hair he smiled but Eren caught his wrist as he moved to pull it back. Eren sweetly kissed his fingertip before biting it and shocking Levi. As strange as that little action was, Levi found his heart racing in his chest a little harder. When his hand was released, Levi turned around and placed his hand to Eren's knees. Forcing them apart, he moved back between them and began to sway his hips. He knew it'd be easier if he created the sound in his head and tantalized Eren as he removed each piece of his clothes. After all, he was pretty good at removing his clothes in ways that drove people mad. Now he just wanted that person to be Eren.

Bending down from the hips, Levi rolled his sweats down and kicked them off meaning he was only in the pair of tight, metallic cobalt hotpants. The view of Levi's ass practically in his lap had Eren biting down at the corner of his lip. Levi knew that the fact Eren had watched him on stage in the gear would have him itching to touch him. He wasn't entirely lost as he was male too. He would be thinking the same thing. Backing up until he could feel Eren's thighs, Levi reached back and wrapped an arm around his neck before shaking his hips. There was an unmistakable growl that rumbled in Eren's throat as Levi stripped down and enticed him. Recalling what Levi had said, Eren ran a hand down his spine from the back of his neck to the divot of his lower back. 

Feeling Eren's hand on his bare skin forced a shiver through his body. How he'd longed to feel that hand on his skin. He could feel Eren feeling out his body and he enjoyed that but there was something he wanted to enjoy more.

Turning around in Eren's arms he smiled "Your turn."

"Not yet," Eren smirked "don't get ahead of yourself."

Pouting, Levi sighed "I feel like I'm being reprimanded by my teacher."

"Oh yeah? If I spank you will that really cement it?" Eren teased as Levi rolled his eyes. Reaching out to him, Eren pulled Levi closer so Levi willingly climbed into his lap and took his first move to kiss Eren. It was no longer a simple connection, something deliberate, it was feverish and desperate. Mouthing against him, Eren searched to make Levi lose himself in more than his kiss. His fingertips skimmed over each part of Levi's bared skin. Attempting to find tells in his body, Eren ghosted his fingertips around his stomach, his hips, his sides, his throat, his thighs, or wherever he assumed him to weaker to touch. Fortunately, Levi's body was all too honest and at each touch he practically quivered in his lap. An honest body was something Eren was more than a bit thankful for and he could feel Levi hoping for more from him.

Levi's fingers toyed at Eren's shirt and the second Eren broke the kiss to pull it over his head Levi rushed to his skin. He wanted to feel out every inch of hot skin, every rise, every dip, and every perfect flaw. Losing himself with Eren's passionate kiss was easy and then there was the moment he finally had Eren's skin under his hands. He never thought he'd get to spread his fingers over his broad chest, over the seahorse tattoo for Rowena on his left pectoral, down his stomach to feel his abdominals, and down to his hips to feel the cut muscle. His own body was thin, toned, yet not bulky, and the protrusion of his hips had Eren's fingertips dug around them. They weren't too different but their jobs focused on different sets of muscles. 

Hastily exploring over his skin, Levi pulled himself closer to Eren. He wanted his fingers to go over his shoulders and those biceps. Liking the fact Levi was getting bolder with his desires, Eren dropped his hands to the back of Levi's thighs and jerked him closer.

**"Ow!"** Levi grimaced as his ankle smacked against the metal frame of the bed as Eren pulled him forward.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked as he placed a delicate hand on his cheek, eyes brimming with concern. 

Placing his hand atop Eren's, Levi explained "My ankle hit the bed frame. I'm okay." Eren stretched up and pulled Levi back down to his lips. If he was fine then Eren was getting back to it. Levi had no problem with it, in fact, Levi got an idea. It was about time that he get back to himself. He needed to channel what he had in truck. True, it was mostly fake confidence but he knew there was no reason for it to be fake with Eren. His fingers slipped down from his neck, to his stomach, and to the button of his jeans. Eren hummed in their kiss and Levi knew that was a sound of encouragement so he went ahead and continued. He couldn't get scared now. Swiftly popping the button on his jeans, Levi then pulled the zipper and began to slide his hand into Eren's jeans.

Eren pulled back for a second but then returned ravenously to their kiss. Pushing against Levi as he continue his actions, he made sure Levi knew that he could keep going. Encouraging him was easy. Levi could feel him rock his hips up into the touch and so he slipped his hand lower and found himself a bit surprised though he probably shouldn't have been. As Levi began to rub at his cock through the fabric of his boxers, Eren broke their kiss and began mouthing down his throat leaving the evidence of himself all along Levi's alabaster skin. Levi had to show Eren he was ready for this so he knew one way to do just that. For a moment he let himself enjoy Eren's mouth on his skin but he wanted Eren to enjoy that too so he slipped off his lap. Sinking to his knees, he placed his hands on the side of Eren's hips and tugged at his jeans.

Quirking a brow at the action, Eren met Levi's gaze and lifted his hips to help Levi get him out of his jeans. After a couple moments Levi was tossing Eren's shoes and jeans to the side of the room and focusing on just how amazing Eren looked in his clingy ruby boxer briefs. Running his hands up Eren's thighs, Levi had to mentally prepare himself. He'd maybe done this a handful of times and knew it wasn't going to compare to whatever Eren could do to him. It was just a fact that while he wasn't completely inexperienced but he lacked a great deal of it. Carefully he tugged Eren's boxers down to release his erection, earning him a thankful groan. Levi knew he could do this and so he made the first testing action to run the flat of his tongue up Eren's cock while his hand secured at the base.

His actions were just as if he'd done if plenty of times. Teasing him by twisting his tongue over his shaft and giving a firm, stroke here and there, Levi then stopped his tease and went straight for it. Enveloping Eren in the wet heat of his mouth, Levi took his length in increments as he bobbed his head. A gag sounded here or there but that wasn't anything to fuss about as it simply meant he took a moment to chose sucking Eren's cock rather than breathing. At least, that was how Eren viewed it. He kinda liked it so he tangled a hand in Levi's hair and pushed him at certain points.

_ "Yeah, just like that~~,"  _ Eren moaned as he leaned his head back. Just that little bit of praise spurred Levi to continue his actions. Moving a little quicker, trying to test his gag reflex's limit made him fumble a time or two with his action but it didn't matter as he could feel Eren pushing him further. Of course, Eren had a directive for him as he continued "Easy, Levi, use your hand too if you need." It was clear that Levi's gag reflex wasn't the greatest thing as it obviously hadn't been trained so he could use his hand and stroke what he couldn't take. For Levi, it was a bit embarrassing to hear himself being directed but if that was what Eren wanted then he'd do it.  _ "Mmmm, that's good. So good.~~" _ He moaned loudly which encouraged Levi to push through the ache in his jaw to get Eren to his climax.

It didn't take much longer with Eren directing him as to what he liked and the way he liked it. As Eren's orgasm wracked his body, Levi had to remember to breathe through his nose as he pushed Eren through it, swallowing the thick, tepid emission that clung to his throat. There was one thing he got from it too: it had been a while since Eren last got off. Hopefully he wasn't doing this on the sheer fact of that but he didn't think Eren was the type for that. He may be a teasing asshole but he wouldn't play with him like that so he looked up to Eren and smiled softly. While Eren was catching his breath too, he lifted Levi's chin and placed his thumb at the medusa ring on his lip. Running his thumb down his lips gently, Eren grinned.

"You're a little clumsy," he started "but I figure that's the inexperience." Levi immediately jerked his head away and averted his gaze as his face burnt in embarrassment. Of course he wasn't that experienced! He was awkward enough without that comment! Eren sighed and jerked his chin over so he could placed a tender kiss to his forehead and look him in the eyes "I didn't say that was a  _ bad  _ thing. C'mon, practice makes perfect. Let me show you." Eren gave him a flirty wink and held out a hand. Levi nodded and got shakily to his feet. Pulling up his boxers, Eren stood, then, in front of him and made one move to pick Levi up and sling him down to the mattress. The next second he was staring up into feral turquoise eyes. He didn't know if Eren could get any sexier but the answer was probably that, yes, he could.


	3. Homecoming

Brain moving double time as Eren settled in the space between his splayed thighs, Levi had more than a hard time focusing on Eren without losing his mind completely. His body ached for touch, for Eren's touch, his kiss, his skin. Just as he mentally wished, Eren began to mouth his way down his body and taking his time. His mouth found his nipple, flicking the tip of his tongue against the rising flesh before encircling it and biting. 

A loud moan tore from Levi's throat _ "Ah~~ Eren!"  _ His hand clapped over his mouth but Eren wanted more of that so he looked up and bit down harder to elicit a stronger response that Levi kept mostly silent. He didn't want to hear himself in the room. It was embarrassing! Eren, however, didn't think so. 

"Let me hear you," he pleaded "or I will make you scream for me until we wake your mother." Levi looked down and Eren smirked wickedly "I like hearing you call for me in that sweet voice; don't be embarrassed by it." In response, Levi just managed a little nod and reluctantly moved his hand from his mouth. He knew that Eren was kidding..... _ mostly _ ....about waking his mother but he knew that if he liked hearing Eren then it only made sense that Eren liked hearing him too. He let small moans and mewls leave his open, gasping mouth as Eren worked down his body, kissing every single sensitive spot on his body. He'd discovered a space just diagonal to his navel that really had him trembling while he also found Levi liked a little bite here or there. 

It was the most pleasurable torture that he'd ever endured as Eren worked until he reached his hips. Leaving a map of evidence in his wake, Eren made quick work of Levi's body, discovering most of it's hidden secrets. 

As he moved to loom over Levi, Eren placed a hand over his cock and whispered "Don't be afraid to tell me what you like. It can make the job much easier and much more pleasurable." He gave him a short kiss as he pushed down the small bit of fabric and thumbed over the head of Levi's cock to smear the dribbled precum down his skin. Once he moved back from the kiss, Levi had to keep from absolutely screaming in bliss. Eren completely yanked off the remaining, stifling, piece of clothing and immediately set to sucking at the head of Levi's cock. Often as he gave was as often as he received, making Levi a tid bit more sensitive the feeling Eren moving around him. He teased him by languidly dragging his tongue up the shaft, giving a couple strokes, and placing kisses on his skin but when he finally relented and took all of his length into his mouth Levi tossed his head back into the pillows, his hand in the sheets clawing for the rich fabric.

Tangling his hand into Eren's hair, Levi couldn't help but brace himself as Eren quickly reduced him to whimpers and incoherence. Clenching his muscles at the mass pleasure, Levi's thighs even found themselves at the sides of Eren's head which he didn't seem to mind. In fact, Eren looped his arms around Levi's thighs and kept pushing himself to go harder. Within moments, Levi was moaning for Eren like his name was a prayer resulting in Eren's ego inflating. It was too quick for Levi, when he warned Eren that he was getting too close to his climax. Eren simply urged him passed the finish line and left him breathless as his orgasm slammed into him quickly. He wasn't even about to give him too much time to recover, he needed to get him all hot and bothered again but he had wanted them on even playing fields first.

Knowing it would take them a little longer to bounce back the second time, Eren began to already return fire to Levi's veins. As he felt each delicate kiss flitting over his skin, Levi let himself relax into it. With every action of Eren's, Levi dreamed to match it. As much as Eren was lavishing him with attention, Levi wanted to do the same thing. To touch him, to kiss him, to leave the evidence he'd been with Eren over his skin, Levi wanted to mark Eren and enjoy what was his. He shouldn't get to have all the fun. Resolving himself to action, Levi placed his hand over the space on his stomach Eren was about to kiss.

Eren kissed the back of Levi's hand, looked up, and cocked his head to the side "Hmm?"

Levi managed a pleasure drunk smile, "I wanna touch you too."

Grinning at the bold admission, Eren sat up and moved himself to Levi's lap "Then touch me, Levi." The sultry words sent a shiver down his spine as he sat up to place his hands at Eren's hips. Feeling out his body as ran his hands over Eren's side came with the added benefit of feeling how he'd already had Eren's breathing heavy and ragged. His breath came in heavy pants that forced his ribs to expand quicker than normal and feeling that plus his pulse as he slid up a hand to Eren's throat was mesmerizing. It was nice to know he could cause such a reaction. As placed his lips timidly to the base of Eren's throat, Eren's fingers slipped up the back of his neck and toyed with the growing layer of his undercut. A small hum sounded in his throat the more kisses he left, the more marks of himself he began to leave on his sun kissed skin. Every part of Eren was so beautiful and he got to stamp his own mark on him, claiming him, at least for the night.

Little trills and delighted hums continued to leave Eren's lips urging Levi to continue. Each sound prodded him and he began to grow bolder. His grip on his hip tightened and he let out a low breath before dragging his teeth against Eren's skin. After the first heavy bite a low rumble vibrated Eren's throat and he loved it. At that growl his stomach flipped and twisted with anticipation. He had to push him even farther than he was. It seemed that getting a little rough was something Eren liked so he curled his nails into Eren's hip as he drug him forward, clamped his teeth at the bruised tendon of his neck, and heard an audible gasp turn to a low moan. In the next instant, Eren's fingers knotted into his hair, jerking him back with a devilish grin. The pain was electric but so was the following rush of pleasure that came with the action.

Eren rushed to his lips giving a little rock of his hips too. Levi pulled his hips down as he felt the roll, garnering more friction for the both of them with the simple action. He knew that this was overwhelming him again and there was only one more thing he wanted.....and he wanted it more than he wanted oxygen to breath. Hell, in the moment Eren was all the oxygen he needed. The man was a roaring wildfire of passion and lust that ignited everything in his path with an equal desire for more. 

Breaking the kiss, Levi leaned up to Eren's ear to whisper in a pant "Hey, Eren?" Eren had no time to respond verbally as Levi kissed and nibbled at his earlobe  _ "Fuck me." _ The breathy demand was met with a momentary slack expression before Eren lifted his chin and once again stole his lips swiftly. Their kiss was brief and yet somehow still enough to have the desire for him burning brighter in the pit of his stomach. Eren jumped off the bed and moved over to the closet before returning to the bed with a bottle of lubricant and a condom. In just that simple action Levi felt a fluttering alongside the fire rolling in his veins. He knew the actions that were about to follow as Eren splayed his knees and settled in the gap between them.

Staring down at him, Levi watched as Eren once again wrapped his arms around his thighs. He littered his inner thighs in bites that rattled his mind and forced his skin to prick. The sensation was every bit sharp and pleasurable as Eren's canines pinched the sensitive flesh. Getting Levi worked up again had been an easy task so he popped the cap on the lubricant and liberally coated his fingers before circling Levi's entrance. Levi sucked in a breath through his nose and nodded as he exhaled. With his sign given, Eren pushed the first slick digit into the tight, sweltering heat of Levi's body. As he glanced up he could see Levi gritting his teeth at the mildly uncomfortable intrusion while he began the gentle thrust of the finger inside him. Knowing that the sensation would be a little foreign still, Eren opted to keep his hand between them and hover over him for a moment. 

In an act of calm reassurance, Eren pressed a soft, tender kiss to Levi's sweat beaded forehead. As Levi felt the delicate, feather light touch he placed a hand to Eren's cheek and smiled. He knew it would take a moment to get used to again. Playfully kissing his skin and leaving little nips, Eren succeeded in allowing Levi to relax before adding a second digit. At the feeling of the second finger splaying from the first and rubbing, scissoring, and pushing against the walls of his body, a small mewl left Levi's lips and Eren let out a little chuckle at the noise. With his arm moving between them, Eren continued his actions but decided it would be best to occupy Levi's lips so that he didn't embarrass himself. Knowing the reason for allowing him to smother his mewls and moans in their kiss, Levi looped his arms around Eren's neck and gave everything he had into their kiss, deepening it the second he could.

The very moment Eren's nimble fingers aimed a thrust into his prostate, Levi broke the kiss with a sharp gasp while his body shook. Eren's lips only barely brushed Levi's in a little tease before he drilled back into the same spot. Making Levi's body tremble with pleasure, Eren had a delighted little sound echoing in the room as he continued with a third finger. The value of the moment Levi's hips rocked back gradually onto his fingers was immeasurable. He loved getting to see Levi letting go and relaxing back into it enough to seek out his own pleasure when Eren's thrusts began slower and less frequent. With Eren's face so close, his breath on his skin, the turquoise eyes peering down at him, and the motions driving him wild for more, Levi knew that enough was enough. He wanted more, he needed more, and he so he was going to take it. The fact that it was Eren only made him want it more.

_ "Hurry," _ Levi whined as Eren stopped to withdraw his fingers. 

A throaty chuckle sounded in his ear "Yes, yes, I know. You crave me so badly, don't you, Levi?"

"Yes!" Levi practically screamed as he felt Eren's mouth on the lobe of his ear. After a momentary laugh, Eren sat back from him and shimmied back out of his boxers. Levi's breath was ragged, his skin heavily flushed and clammy with trace amounts of sweat, but mostly he was too far gone mentally to do anything aside from act on only his desires. Carnal instinct was the only thing operating in his mind, ruling over what small amounts of logic had attempted to remain. With Eren stroking himself in front of him, Levi had to bite his lip and fight the urge to drag him down. After rolling on the condom, Eren applied a liberal amount of the lubricant as well then moved to hover atop Levi with a devilish grin. Levi didn't care about that stupid playful expression anymore, he just wanted Eren, and Eren's body.

Distracting him momentarily, Eren whispered "You look absolutely  _ beautiful  _ like this." Levi's face might have flushed if he'd focused on his words instead of his actions. Beginning the push into his body, Eren stole his lips in a heated fervor that took his breath. There was a momentary shock from Eren's act but it soon died only to be reignited as something else entirely. Fingernails raking down Eren's back, Levi broke the kiss and tossed his head back as Eren gave a testing thrust after a moment of adjustment. Mouthing heavily down his bruised skin, Eren ensured that Levi was going to drown in ecstasy. Levi had no qualms to that plan as he began to rock his hips back to Eren's rhythm of thrusts. Each felt more intense than the last and Eren's mouth was damn near sinful the way it worked in tandem to stoke the primal fire in him. 

Deciding there was another way to make things a little more intense than some bites and hard thrusts, Eren leaned back momentarily to place his hand behind Levi's knee. Forcing it back to his chest, Eren used the push as a bit of leverage before stealing another kiss. Sweat dripped down both their bodies as the room filled with the sounds of their passion and the air became heavy around them. Levi's moans were no longer quiet enough to be smothered by Eren's kiss and so he willingly broke the kiss and rose his hips up a bit, feeling the thrusts a bit deeper that way. Intensity increasing with every thrust, Levi's breath began to stutter and break as they left in an already ragged hiccup. 

_ "Nnng, Eren!~~" _ He moaned as Eren discovered the thrust to hit his prostate. Within moments, Eren leaned away from Levi's body to use his spare hand to urge his climax along. Both were already slick with sweat, their muscles burning a bit, and both were at the edge of all they handle. Deft hand stroking Levi's cock in tandem with his thrusts, Eren hurried things along and felt nothing better as his muscles spasmed and clenched with his orgasm. Slamming into him with an unrelenting force, Levi had to claw for an anchor to keep himself from absolutely screaming for Eren. The pure bliss rushing his system was intoxicating and he wanted Eren to hurry and feel it too so he used what little stamina remained in his, seemingly gelatin like, body to rock his hips faster. Making up for Eren's faltering rhythm and stuttering hips, Levi forced him faster to his climax. Hearing Eren groan his name just under his breath as he came was more than he ever wanted.

Watching his face contort with ecstasy gained from his body was worth every ounce of teasing and so was his own orgasm high. As he continued through it, actions slow and dazed, Levi heaved a heavy breath and wiped the sweat from his brow, pushing aside drenched strands of silken hair. His face was perfectly flushed and Levi found Eren looked all the more arousing like that. It was a sight he wanted no one else to see ever again. He wanted it for himself but knew that was too greedy. Still riding on his high, Levi kissed him softly again before Eren finally pulled out to collapse beside him. Chest heaving with the labor of breathing, Eren allowed himself to relax as Levi was doing. Hands beneath his head, Levi attempted deep breaths as he laid out.

It seemed as though Eren hadn't the same plan for a long relaxation to regain his lost breath. Eren sprang from the bed to step across the hall. Levi cocked his head to the side and decided that watching him leave wasn't so bad at all. During the time Eren was gone, Levi's coherence began to return and that was when their activities had begun to sink in. What they had just done surely meant there was no way they could go back to normal! Levi's hands covered his face and he couldn't believe he'd gotten so caught up in it all, in Eren, that he'd managed to get what he wanted while also making sure he ruined this friendship. A deep sigh left his lips and his brows had furrowed deeply when Eren returned. He'd cleaned up and handed him a towel and a bottle of water. Levi, of course, thanked him meekly and cleaned up before his owlish eyes were staring up at the ceiling.

Reaching over, Eren used a hand to drag him over closely against his body "Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright? I wasn't roug---"

"No, no, I'm okay," Levi smiled awkwardly as he looked up to Eren "just....reflecting."

Tying his hair up in an attempt to cool off quicker, Eren sat up a bit and turned to Levi "On what exactly?"

Levi gestured between them at the ruined sheets  _ "This.  _ I just don't know how to process it at the moment."

Eren sighed "Well, as you reminded me several times, Levi, you are not a child anymore. At almost 19 years old you should be able to understand the actions that just took place."

Rolling his eyes, Levi huffed "The sex was not the problem; it's what do I do knowing that it happened? I'm young but not stupid. Practically everyone these days is all about not being a puppet, as in sex without strings attached. This does not make us bound to one another. I'm---"

"Easy, Levi," Eren chuckled "don't let your mind start running off on you yet. I can smell the smoke. What do you want? I know I was an unattainable fantasy for you and that's about it. I'm an adult, a father, a fireman, and all that makes me a busy man. You're an adult, a college student, and a stripper which also makes you a busy young man. You know this. What you fail to understand from my perspective, Levi, is that I haven't been with anyone in any way for over 3 years."

Jaw slacking at his confession, Levi stared blankly "Uh, what?  _ No one? _ Not even a one night stand?"

"How in the hell would I have found time for that? You practically lived with me for almost 3 years, Levi, did you find me having time for much of anything? Aside from the fact that if I had the time, I don't just bring people around my daughter. She has her dad and knows that she doesn't need her mother. When she's old enough I'll explain what really happened, when Rebecca signed over her rights after birth, but I have a while for that. She doesn't need to know her mother didn't want her and she doesn't need to be told daddy's new lover didn't either. I'm not going to put her in a position that she has to lose someone else too," Eren explained with a bit of sorrow and twinge of pain in his words.

Levi nodded softly "I can understand that. I get it."

"Do you  _ really?"  _ Eren asked with a halfhearted smile. "Levi, you're here in my home because I don't mind you being here or being around Rowena. Understand me? Telling her you left was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do but she knew you were coming back around so you'd figure it wouldn't be that bad, right? **WRONG.** That girl has blown through 3 babysitters and cried for days. She tells all her sitters that "that's not what Levi said," "that's not how Levi did it," or even my favorite "well Levi let me do it!" so it's not been easy."

"So," Levi asked with a bit of a knowing smirk and a laugh at the revealed information "just Rowena missed me?"

"Not only," Eren admitted with a little smile in response "because as strange as it may seem for you, you are my friend as much as you are my babysitter or my neighbor. How many times did we sit and talk all night, cook together late nights, game together to unwind, even clean the house together? Not seeing your face, your smile, when I got home **sucked.** Not hearing your sleepy little "welcome home, Eren," or even those snores from when you'd fall asleep........it just didn't feel right, didn't feel like the home we'd both come to know. Rowena would come snuggle up with and say how much she missed you before falling asleep with me. She also refuses to sleep until I get home because she doesn't trust them or like the other sitters. Do you know how bad it is for her to be going to bed at the same time I do? You were a bigger part of our lives, of my life, than I  _ ever  _ knew."

Feeling his chest tighten, Levi swallowed and had to admit something "Eren....I didn't know either....how much I'd miss you guys. I love Rowena and I miss her bossing me around sometimes. We had a lot of fun even if she can still beat my ass at Mario Kart. I saw you as... _ see  _ you, as a beautiful man with an amazing heart who is an incredible father doing everything he can for his daughter. Everything you do is for her but you also need to see yourself as a man with needs that need to be met. It's okay for you to be with people like this when you want. Liking you, Eren, feels and has  _ always _ felt natural. You have such charisma and a magnetic personality that you should have no problem with this kinda thing. I was kid back then and I definitely couldn't have helped like a moment ago. You pointed out I'm almost 19 and in around 4 months you'll be, what, 27?"

"26," Eren corrected "and I understand what you're telling me but I got something for that. Continue."

"My point, is that you're not  _ that _ much older than me, Eren, so whatever you're thinking about what just happened is okay," Levi finished.

Eren reached out to cup his cheek and press a kiss to the tip of his nose "I was thinking, about this, that you stay in my life. I'm seven years older than you which isn't that big of a deal at least to me. There's only a couple things that I have to fight myself on and that's the fact I watched you mature and helped you to see things about yourself no one else could. I want you here if you want to be here. I'm too busy to maintain that string of people or even one person every now again just to get off. I can do that myself without a hassle. I can, however, put all of my effort, my care, and every spare second into something with a little more  _ solidity _ . Is that something you want?"

Understanding the question, yet feeling his nerves rising, Levi shifted his gaze to the side "I--I, uh......yeah." Eren chuckled, opening his mouth to say something but instead was silenced by Levi's kiss. He understand the ramifications of this. He understood what Eren was saying. If Eren did want to pursue a romantic relationship with him then he wasn't going to say no. His thoughts of his greediness were all settled now and he would be allowed to monopolize on his time and return to the days where seeing him smile made his heart race, where welcoming him home was as natural as breathing, where caring for him more than a friend would be okay. Now, Levi's emotions had a true place to rest, to live, to be nurtured, to thrive. Here, in Eren's arms, was the best place that he could be with the one person who understood him better than anyone else.

After breaking the kiss, Eren grinned "You're gonna have to used to not being so damn nervous around me, okay? We're even now, even level, even playing field. Yeah, I'm older than you but if you were 22 and I was 29 most people wouldn't look too strangely at it. Levi, understand there  **will** be people who won't understand but their opinions and thoughts do not matter."

"I know," Levi chuckled awkwardly "and that's easier said than done. Can I ask something weird?" When Eren nodded for him to continue he obeyed "When did you first see me in a sexual way?"

"Probably around June," Eren responded as he thought back. "You were playing outside in the pool with Rowena and I couldn't stop staring. I felt absolutely disgusted at myself for it. I know you were legal then but I couldn't help it. For the last couple years I've watched you become a brilliant young man. At 17 you were awkward, withdrawn, and near antisocial but you changed and matured the longer you were with me and Rowena. I know that I helped that and that is why it feels so strange. It was hard to see you as someone sexy and matured when I knew you from the start of it all. I found myself unable to stop seeing it shortly after. I found myself growing jealous when you started going out with that Justin fellow. I didn't like him. Purely for jealous reasons. Turns out he was an ass and I was right, but moot. I kept telling myself you weren't a little kid. I had Rowena at your age and if I could have a kid then you could be---"

"Fucking around? Stripping?" Levi asked with a laugh. "Yeah, just not much of either. It was around then I first started getting results from working out but I'm still obviously weird and a bit antisocial."

Eren sent him a flirty little wink "I like it. It's endearing. You're still learning but I don't mind to be your teacher. Can I just ask how many---"

_ "Jealous?" _ Levi teased as he interrupted. "Haha, just one. Only one. Justin and I broke up about two months ago. He didn't like me stripping."

"I don't mind if you strip," Eren shrugged before a wicked grin curled his lips and he pulled Levi down to the bed "I like it but I will stop by and expect some VIP service."

"Deal," Levi laughed as he leaned against Eren's chest and slung his arm over his stomach. "You know everyone gets to see my body but you'll be the only one allowed to touch it."

With a kiss to his temple, Eren responded "Good. I like that and only one partner means I'm definitely going to have to teach you. Are you going to be a good student?"

Meeting his gaze, Levi smirked and arched a brow "Not on your life."

Stealing a kiss, Eren hummed "Mmm, didn't think so. Maybe I'll get creative and find a way to  _ tame _ that rebellious streak you've seem to acquired. Now, let's say we go to bed. You're looking tired and I'm feeling it."

Nodding, Levi moved to roll back "Okay, goodnight, Eren." 

Yanking him back and wrapping Levi's lithe frame in his arms, Eren whispered "Goodnight, Levi." Eren soon fell asleep and Levi laid peacefully against him. He couldn't believe all that had happened. It was true that things had changed and they were no longer friends. They were more than that. After learning what he had, Levi understood the ramifications of his actions and what was to happen now. Of course, people might see their relation as weird, unnatural, or even disgusting with a seven year age gap and him being young. For all his life, through the traumas of his abusive father growing up the reality of the world came to him much faster than most. He had more in common with Eren than anyone his own age and he'd practically lived with them. He knew everything about them and they him. It felt natural, it felt right, and if someone said anything he'd simply turn his nose up. 

Eren was perfectly imperfect and his little flaws were the fact he destroyed almost everything related to technology, he was a slob at times after long weeks, and he had a temper at times. Levi knew those things and had seen all bad parts of Eren. He was willing to accept that and Rowena both. Inside Eren's arms was one of the few places he felt so loved and secure. So what if someone didn't understand? He got to bang the DILF firefighter from across the hall and they didn't. He got to do everything he wanted to do without fear of judgement because the only people who mattered were his mom, Eren, Rowena, and maybe Farlan and Isabel. His close friends already knew about his crush and didn't see too much wrong with it aside from the fact he was basically accepting a child. His response to that was, wasn't that what he did already for the last couple years? He loved Rowena. He had no problem with accepting her and her father into his life in a more serious situation.

Come morning, Levi hadn't even remembered when he'd fallen asleep. All he knew was that Eren's body heat as he embraced him throughout the night had managed to keep him warm despite being naked and under only a thin sheet. Cracking open his eyes he looked around and noticed a thicker, fleece blanket draped atop him then and the lack of Eren. He knew that Levi would wake up if he got cold and thus covered him to replace his heat. It was a smart move but now Levi was curious. Inhaling deeply before sighing, Levi caught a whiff of something lingering on the air. As a college kid who just passed exam week and with a mother who worked doubles in a diner practically all his life, he knew the smell of coffee when it was brewing. While he preferred tea, he knew that Eren preferred coffee with caramel creamer and a pinch of sugar so that likely meant he was in the kitchen.

Eren cooking was a rarity but one he loved. Little known fact was that Eren was an amazing cook so the second he finally caught bacon on the air he knew he was in for a treat. Deciding to get up, Levi put his feet down and had to immediately sit back down. As he'd attempted weight on his ankle he found it to be a good bit worse, likely from the pop on the bed the previous night. Still going to attempt it, he got down shakily and combed the room for something to throw on. Once he found the closet, he slung on one of Eren's long sleeved button ups as it hung just past his thighs and covered his ass only by a few inches. The sleeves were too long and it was generally big on him but he loved that. Buttoning only the one above his navel and those below, Levi hobbled over to the doorway and pushed open the door. 

Leaning in the doorway of the bathroom as he made it down the hall, Levi got one hell of a good view. Eren had his bare back turned to Levi, scratches a bit fresh on his skin as well as his other marks, wearing a pair of grey sweats that rode low on his hips. As he stared and took a moment to enjoy the view, he let out a little wolf whistle. Snapping his head around, Eren looked back to see Levi half leaning on the door frame to brace himself. His bright smile faded as he noticed the slight wince Levi made as he attempted to stand up a bit straighter. 

Kissing him on the cheek, Eren hummed "Mmm, good morning. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," Levi answered before smiling "and good morning to you too. It's rare that you cook; are you doing something special for me?"

Eren rolled his eyes "Well, now you've ruined the surprise. Crepes. I know you like them. Good thing you're hungry though. You'll need your energy after last night."

Blushing at the mention, Levi glanced away "Yeah, probably so and thanks."

Turning his jaw, Eren grinned "Aww, don't get embarrassed now. It'll only make me want to tease you more." Without giving him time to respond, Eren bent low and grabbed Levi by the back of his thighs and lifted. Levi's eyes widened at first before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Eren, running his fingers through his wildly unkempt hair. Hauling him over to the kitchen counter, Eren sat him atop it gently. As he attempted to pull away Levi refused to let go. Curiosity piqued as Levi met his gaze, Eren smiled brightly and narrowed his eyes towards him. "You want something. I know that look."

Levi nodded and drawled  _ "Yeahhhh."  _

"Perhaps this?" Closing the short distance between them, Eren claimed Levi's lips softly and sweetly. Taking the moment to indulge him in the kitchen wasn't so bad but it had to be something short or else the crepe would burn. 

The moment he retreated from the kiss, Levi smiled in a daze "Yeah, exactly that."

Eren turned to continue cooking "I thought so. So, it's a little after noon which means I have to pick up Rowena in an hour. We have to time for food, a shower, and then we gotta jet."

"Okay," Levi replied "my mom should leave soon so I'll be free to---" Before Levi could finish there was a knock at the door. Judging by the time it was probably the postal guy with a package that couldn't be left in the tiny mailboxes down in the lobby. Eren raised a finger as if to tell him to hold the thought and then moved to the door. Without thinking he opened the door and was met with a sight he did not expect. Standing in front of him with a sunflower yellow apron tied at her hips, her narrowing glacial blue eyes, and her raven hair pulled back, Kuchel Ackerman was holding some of his mail in her hand. The moment her eyes discovered her son sitting on the kitchen counter almost naked she looked to Eren.

"What in the....." her voice trailed off before it rose as Eren cringed "you know what, I don't care. At some point I had a feeling it would happen eventually with the way he stared. Levi! Come here, right now, please." Hearing the tone of his mother's voice made Levi cringe especially. When he'd wanted to surprise his mother by coming home early this wasn't exactly how he meant. 

Puffing out his lip in a pout, Levi called to Eren "Hey, Eren, I can't get down." 

Kuchel jabbed a finger in Eren's direction "Eren Daniel Jaeger, did you---"

"He sprained his ankle at work,  _ I swear, _ via falling right off the edge of the stage," Eren stated as he inadvertently straightened. 

Taking a moment to consider it, Kuchel nodded "Hmmm, I can actually see that happening. I see that you’ve discovered his job as well." Returning to his side, Eren easily scooped him up and assisted him in walking to see his mother standing at the front door. Of all the times for Eren to just open his door wide open it had to be then.

Levi cringed as he met his mother's intense gaze "Hey, Ma, I know what this---"

Cutting him off, Kuchel sighed "I don't care about it, Sweetie. Are you happy? Are you okay? That's all I care about."

Glancing over to Eren, he looked back and nodded "Yeah, I'm pretty stoked and I'm doing okay aside from the ankle."

Turning a furiously calm gaze to Eren she smiled facetiously "Eren, you're gonna wanna make sure you don't fuck over my baby. I will  **ruin** you, okay? Great, here's your mail. They must have put it in our box again."

Eren nodded as he took the mail "Yes ma'am. Thank you. I promise I won't hurt him. He does enough of that on his own. Example one is that currently bum ankle. I do know about his job but I didn’t until last night.”

"He's a walking disaster," she sighed before turning to Levi with a devious grin "but, baby, _ something _ tells me you're going to be home a lot more often. If you need anything at all just pop over and grab it."

"Actually," he paused "I would like to grab a change of clothes."

"Why? Don't like wearing Eren's shirt?" She teased mercilessly. 

Levi frowned "No, I do, but I don't think it's appropriate when I'm not wearing anything under it, Ma."

Immediately his mother cringed "Mm, uh huh, c'mon. I'll grab you a spare wrap for that ankle too. Are you coming home from break now?"

"Yeah,” he answered with a sigh “I was gonna have to work before but I can't now. Marco told me to rest and return only when I can walk."

"Mmkay, honey," she answered in response "so I'll help you move out of the dorm for the month."

Eren interjected "Actually, Kuchel, I think I'll help him out. I got the truck so it's a lot easier to move stuff out and plus he doesn't need to be lifting anything. Whatever he needs I'm pretty sure I can handle."

Grinning, she chuckled "Alright, look, _ sexy fireman. _ Calm down. You can help but no need to start flexing all those muscle on account of me or Levi. Pretty sure he got enough of that last night."

**"MA!"** Levi shouted as his face turned a deep cherry. It was true the marks all over his body, and Eren’s, were the evidence of their activities the previous night but he felt that didn’t need to be called out. Nothing else could be expected of Kuchel, however, to not embarrass her son when given the prime opportunity.

"Sorry, it's funny. C'mon now let's get you changed into something decent. I'll have him back shortly, Eren," Kuchel continued to tease as she dragged Levi back across the hall. From there he proceeded to tell his mother exactly what happened the other night. He wasn't the type to keep a secret from his mom and if she approved then that was exactly what he needed. She gave him a smile and pat on the back, telling him he was allowed to like whoever he wished so long as they were good to him though he didn't know if he was ready to be helping take care of a child at 19. He laughed and said he practically raised her for two years he could handle it and she loved him too much to make it difficult all the time. Rowena had her moments but it wasn't he anything he hadn't already tackled. Kuchel's response was only that she wanted to see him serious about it and approved all around. 

After he hugged her, he decided to shower there to take less time and then casually slung on boxers, a pair of sweats, a long sleeve, and a thick leather jacket with his black beanie. With her help he made it out alright and over to Eren's. It was difficult to navigate back to the bedroom without Eren but using the walls was a little bit easier. As he got closer he heard no distinct sound of water pelting against the shower meaning that Eren was probably already ready to leave and head off to pick up Rowena. Instead, however, it was more like Eren had just gotten out of the shower. Managing to stumble back into the room, Levi was met with a sight he was in part used to seeing but was going to come to love it even more so than he already had. Eren had just opened the bathroom door releasing a puff of held in steam from the shower standing clad in nothing but the white plush towel wrapped low on his hips.

Running a hand through his hair to push it away from his face, Eren grinned "Gonna pick your jaw up off the floor, there, babe?" Levi's cheeks heated as the pet name registered with him. He was definitely going to have to get used to that. Eyes scanning down his body, Levi chewed on his lower lip and tried to believe the fact that this was all real and not just something conjured by his overactive imagination.

In response, Levi just shook his head and sighed "Uhhh, yeah, sorry. Just not used to it yet."

"C'mere," Eren beckoned sweetly with an open arm. As Levi stepped over Eren placed a damp hand to his cheek before kissing him tenderly "It's all  _ yours."  _ The emotion stemming from the kiss was enough to already the butterflies in his stomach fluttering their tiny wings. He could get used to that in the mornings. 

Placing a hand on his chest, Levi hummed "Yeah, you're mine and I'm yours."

"Damn right," Eren chuckled as he slipped a low hand around his back "but now I gotta get dressed since you beat me to the punch already." After they separated, Eren moved to the dresser on the right side of the bedroom and began to pull clothes out left and right before tossing them to the bed. Changing into a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt had been easy for him and he hadn't even cared that Levi was staring at the muscles in his back when he stretched to pull his shirt on or when he wiggled into those tight jeans. Levi had taken the time to clearly appreciate what was in front of him and the moment Eren turned back around he smiled and gestured towards the door. Eren walked out to slip into a pair of tennis shoes and then helped Levi out to and into the truck.

For the moment, Levi was wondering just how in the hell fate had smiled on him and what was it going to take away now that it gave him something more than a bit good. Having Eren was everything he wanted or needed which meant that something bad was bound to happen soon. It may have been a rather negative thought process but it was true enough. He was content, however, on enjoying the little things and the time that he'd have with Eren. The moment that Eren climbed into the truck he placed a hand atop Levi's thigh, reassuring him without saying so much as a single word. It was such a comfort to just have that he nudged his hand instead. Glancing over, Eren smiled and laid his hand palm up as he waited to Levi's. He loved that Eren could know exactly what he wanted when he wanted it and gave it to him.

The duration of the ride consisted of a comfortable silence and Levi thinking about all the things that he had to move out of his dorm. Most of it was just the month's worth of clothing he had to bring down but the rest could stay. A half hour later they pulled into a small housing development with cookie cutter houses, small picketed yards, and the exact same porches with mirrored decor. It felt like a scene out of the nuclear family's handbook but he supposed that it was nice as well. A little house with magenta flowers bordering the home was their destination and Eren gave him a peck on the cheek before getting out. Levi opted to wait in the car while Eren was busy picking up Rowena. He carefully watched as Eren disappeared inside with a blonde woman dressed in a pair of paint splattered overalls and made it back to the door within a few minutes.

Eren had small mint green bag tossed over his shoulder and was obviously making the casual small talk he had to before leaving. With a wave, Eren beckoned him from the car. Pushing open the door and standing against the truck, he could hear Eren speaking from a couple of feet away as he bent to speak with Rowena. Her hair, her clothes, and every other part of her seemed to be covered in paint presumably from activities of the morning. He couldn’t help but think she was just as much as a mess as her clothes were but he still loved her to death.

"Okay, little one, when I say so I want you to open your eyes and turn around. I got you a little present," he told her with a bit of a cheerful tone as she squeezed her eyes shut.

She nodded her head, the auburn ponytail at the top of her head shaking with her choice "'Kay, daddy!" Eren bid goodbye to the woman at the door and began to walk Rowena out to the car, hands on her shoulders to guide her steps. When she was no more than mere inches away from him Eren gave Levi a nod.

Taking that as his cue, Levi laughed "Haha, open, Wen." Turquoise eyes fluttered open wide before her mouth popped open and she could only stare up in amazement. A waterline began to form in her eyes as she flung herself to Levi. Crouching, Levi wrapped his arms around her and couldn't help himself from smiling so broadly even if the action hurt his ankle to a . Everything about the moment felt so miraculous and surreal. It was clear to him by her actions that she had missed him deeply. It was a sentiment that he too shared. 

"Levi, you're home!" She shouted as she buried her face into his neck as he picked her up. With such a simple sentence, a single word, he'd managed to become frozen _. Home.  _ It hit him like a freightliner then that she was right. This was his home; this was where he was meant to be, meant to stay, with Eren and Rowena as the two people who loved him so fiercely. At the words, even Eren began to smile so brightly towards him. It was as if he'd understood that moment too. Slinging an arm around Levi's hips, Eren placed a kiss to his temple and hummed contentedly. They were complete. All of them in that moment and nothing could have felt more true in his life than one simple statement from a six year old girl who could not comprehend the weight of those words. His home was with Eren and Rowena and there was no greater feeling, no anything in the world that could change where he was meant to be. His place would be at Eren’s side with Rowena in tow.

With a smile, Levi wiped away Rowena's falling tears "Yeah, Wen, I guess _I am_. Ready to go home?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, there you have it. Please excuse my typos and grammatical errors at this point. I haven't slept in a while as I've been typing between my classes and I'm extremely tired at this point! I know, you'd say this overworking but it keeps me pretty leveled out to be able to have side work to do. Now, I'm going to sleep for what I hope is a mini eternity. I hope you enjoy, Gleabach! 
> 
> ~All My Love,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠


End file.
